


Sea Wind

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pirate!horror sans, blame cursetale and blesstale for their fabulous characters and the amv of it, yeah this is inspired by Davy Jones' theme from Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans left home with so much hope. And now everything has gone to hell.





	Sea Wind

The dock was bustling that morning, sailors and dock hands loading and unloading the ships that stood tall in the bay. At the gang plank of a merchant ship, a young couple stood clutching each other’s hands.

“Sans, please, promise me you’ll be careful,” whispered the human girl, barely out of her teens.

Her monster beau leaned in, touching his skull to her soft skin, “hey, no worries. i can take anything they throw at me. And if not, it’ll just go right through me.”

This pulled a laugh out of her, though her eyes were bright with tears, reflecting the white lights in his sockets, “I mean it, Sans. Promise me you’ll come home.”

He sighed, clearly not liking the idea of promises the might not be able to keep. But he threaded his bare phalanges into her hair and murmured, “i swear i’ll come back to you, one way or another.”

They kissed each other heatedly for mere moments before a voice called, “SANS! HURRY UP!”

The skeleton sailor broke away from his lover and let the grin his skull naturally made turn cheery, “welp, that’s my brother. i’ll be back in two months.” He took two steps back before letting go of her hand, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sans. Stay safe,” She repeated, watching him nod and run up the ramp onto the ship. Somewhere in her soul, there was a dark bell tolling.

\--

A week…

If he could have just had one more week, he would have been home.

But instead the news reached town that the merchant vessel, ‘The Queen’s Mercy’ had been captured by pirates. No word on any survivors as the only report was that the mostly monster crew was nowhere to be seen, and the bodies of its human members unaccounted for as well.

The blow was hardest on the families of the crew, but the human population barely felt the effects. Except her. Except for the young maid who now went down to the shore in mourning black daily, staring out at the water with eyes as blank as the sea before her.

\---

She stared at the poster.

Sketched by description from one of the few survivors of the attack by “The Empress’ wrath” was the picture of its most merciless pirate.

And it was Sans.

Despite the horrifying hole in his skull, despite the single wide eye light, and the eerie tilt, she would know that face and smile anywhere.

And now, knowing that he still lives, not believing the stories of cannibalism and cruelty, she threw away her mourning dress that had been her staple for over two years and picked up the clothes his heartbroken father had left her along with his other possessions. Though he couldn’t bear to look at them, she had clung to these reminders of her love. And now they were going to help her bring him home.

\---

It took five years.

Five years toughening her body and running from stem to stern on any ship that would take her, binding her chest and lying of her age, but still, she’d found it.

Docked in the port of Tortuga, unguarded from her reckoning, was The Empress’ Wrath.

Now all she had to do was wait. She was harder now, tougher and covered in callouses, but still…

The thought of seeing Sans once more brought her soul to a flutter just as it had all those years back. She could remember his voice, the soft warm chalk scent of his bones, the gentleness of his touch at her cheek…he was near and she would find him.

Swift and silent, she climbed a stray rope aboard the infamous ship, only wincing at the blood spattered deck. It was as if someone had spilled bucket upon bucket of the stuff on the wood, the stains decorating every inch in nauseating patterns. But she’d seen much violence in those five years, and it had dulled her horror. Nothing mattered to those souls now, she thought as she stole her way below decks, not anymore.

It was dark, as expected, but she quickly found a corner and hid. Just a moment, and her eyes would adjust. Just a-

“don’t you know how to greet a new pal, human?”

She gasped and turned, a single burning red light in the dark behind her. It cast a glow that lit only her and nothing around it, so she had no idea who this was.

“guess i should introduce myself. i’m sans, sans the skeleton,” the light spread and she saw that achingly familiar figure, though he obviously didn’t see her through her disguise.

“Sans!” she couldn’t help herself, dropping to her knees, “Thank the stars, you’re really alive.”

Stunned, the skeleton lowered the hand he’d offered to shake with this strange person. That voice…he knew that voice but…”who are you? how do you know me?”

“I know I look different, Sans, but…” she ripped the bandana off her head, letting her hair cascade around her face, the sun bleached curls glittering in the light of his eye, “I’ve been,” she started to cry, “I’ve been looking for you for five years…mourning you for two before that. You….you promised me you’d come home.”

He sighed, looking…annoyed, “look, lady, I dunno who you think I am, but I’ll tell you a secret.” Sans leaned down, hand catching her face roughly, “I can’t remember anything before this hole in my head, so even if it’s true, it won’t do you any good.”

She looked up into the darkness of his sockets, the feral viciousness in his smile, and knew he was being truthful. But her soul still tugged at her, pulling her to him. “Sans, please…”

He pushed her away and grunted, unimpressed, though she noticed he was rubbing his chest absently, “alright, kid, I’ll give you a chance. If you can answer three questions about me, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. But,” his eye light slid half closed, “for every wrong answer, you lose a finger. Do we have a deal?”

She knew she could answer any question he had. She nodded.

“okay then. First off, an easy one. What’s my baby brother’s name?” Sans crossed his arms, smirking.

She sighs, happy, “Your brother’s name is Papyrus. He’s only younger than you by three minutes, though.”

His smirk drops. “okay…nice. Next one. What’s my favorite food?”

“Tomatoes, though you’re usually even fonder of that strange spiced and sugared mix they’ve been making in town,” remembering these things made her soul feel like it was bleeding. She’d missed him for so long.

Dark beads of magic sweat were appearing on his head, “right. Last one.” He gritted his teeth and asked, “how do I feel about promises?”

Her heart sank, “Sans, you hate making promises. That’s why I forced you to when we parted all that time ago,” and maybe that’s why he’d never come home. Because it was forced.

He made a strange sound, as if someone’d struck him, then clutched at his chest, “how? How could you know that?”

She stood, worried, “I’ve loved you for ten years, Comic Sans. There’s not a place in the world I couldn’t follow. I know your soul better than my own.”

He glared, then made a pulling gesture. Her soul, sparkling with light, slid into the open. “let’s see what you’re made of, wench.” 

The world went black, save for a white highlighted version of Sans standing before her. He looked haggard and worn, and his single eye light was small and focused on her soul. “what are you doing to my soul? It keeps pulling me.”

“Sans,” she pushes her soul as close to him as possible in the limited box he’s allowed her, “you might not remember but your soul does.”

He clearly didn’t like that, snarling, “wrong answer, human.”

A bone club, huge and sharpened on the end, swung, but she flung her soul out of the way. It veered right at him, and he instinctively flung himself down to keep from touching it. But….a darkened, cracked monster soul stayed in place. 

“wh-what…” Sans shook on the wooden deck, watching his soul and hers slowly drift into each other, a spark lighting the whole room when they touched.

Memories, flooding between souls. All the pain and loneliness and determination from her, and the bloodshed, agony, and cruelty form him. Every terrifying tale of the doings on The Empress’ Wrath was true, and worse.

Both of them gasped as their souls returned, and they were both shaking with tears and awe. “i….how did I forget you?” Sans whispered, black corrupted magic bubbling out of his sockets and down his cheekbones. “after all that…stars.”

The man she’d loved was gone, though not of his own doing, and in his place was….Sans. “I….w-waited for you fo-for two years…”

Already more at himself than her, the skeleton crawled over the rough flooring, the scratched bones of his hands barely daring to brush her arm. “knowing what you do now…what do I do?”

She looked at him, feeling the tears renew. There. For now, that expression was one she knew and desperately needed to see. “Just….oh stars, Sans, hold me.”

“gladly,” he almost collapsed beside her, arms instantly curling around her waist and still dripping sockets pressed against her back. “as long as you’ll let me.”

Their souls both throbbed with pain and regret and years of separation, but it would fade. Sans felt her breath hitching as she cried, the foreign strength of her muscles sending awe and cautious hope washing through him. How had anything, even…THAT, been able to take his memories of her? He’d always felt a vacancy in his soul, but he had assumed it was missing the father Papyrus said they had. But it was bigger than that, and now that he had her here, clinging to his arms, sun baked and broken, this was what he’d been searching for. He didn’t care what happened later. He’d fight the world to keep her now.


End file.
